


Battle Block Theater: Masscre

by Protoman



Category: Battle Block Theater
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protoman/pseuds/Protoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, in the magical, but sad world called Earth... there were twenty strange weird friends- all funny and special in their own way- decide to embark on a journey together on a boat, into the ocean.</p><p>Well, on a ocean anyway. </p><p>But what they didn't expect, was the boat to crash land. What they didn't assume, that only six out of the twenty people were going to live. What they didn't know, is the island they crashed landed on even existed. But the peculiar thing about this island? Nobody else knows it exists. So, grab out your ipods, grab some coconuts, and take selfies right?!</p><p>Well, it's not that simple.</p><p>Especially when this peculiar strange island is habited by these mutated stank-breath kitties that stand up at five feet, and that put you in shackles and take you to the very top of the island, where an abandoned theater stays put. </p><p>But, the thing the six friends didn't expect at all? Was for one of the members to escape, find a wacky looking hat, put it on, and suddenly becomes corrupted and successfully manages to control the theater. Will the escapees try and get their friend back, before they go past the point of no return out of control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

~E P I L O G U E~                                    <\-------------- ** _(Actually supposed to say prologue.)_**

Come children, and listen to the tale of woe, friendship, and fluffy, adorable, stank breath kitties. Now this isn't any ordinary story, children. But listen now as I wrap you up in the warm blanket of storytelling. Shhhhh....

There was a small little fishing town located in a valley by the bay, a valley that captured the sea air and trapped in the town so wherever you stood, the salty, fresh air could be within nose reach. And in this small little town, lies a very awesome group of friends. These friends would take out to sea on calm, summer days and explore. The adventures were adventurously adventurous, and there was always something new to see. 

One day as they ventured off to some unknown land, the wind began to blow colder than normal sea air into their luxurious, rich, graceful, flowing-oh wait, should I stop? Anywho, it began to grow colder, and before they knew it, a storm broke out like-bang, bang, bang! And the thunder was all like-SMASH! And the lightning-FLASH! The wind was crazy howling and the boat was rocked along the ocean, arms flailing all over the place. Oooo, spooky! Are the adventurer midgets on the boat going to die? But wait! LAND HO!

Now, there were tons and tons of little tiny midget people at first who were on this boat, but as you could have assumed, they all died!! By cute rainbow sharks and buttery dolphins that swallow you whole!! But the remaining survivors were, half smarter than the ones who had been killed, and had survived the treacherous journey. The survivors lay dazed, confused, slightly nauseous on the shore of an island, slightly looking like a mountain. A large building sat atop this island, empty, crumbling, old, and rather gross. You could smell a rotten stench all the way from the shoreline. In exaggeration of course. A little exaggeration. You could smell  something.  It wasn’t pleasant, that’s for sure. 

But as the survivors awoke from their dazed epilepsy sensation, they slowly became aware of their surroundings, and not to mention the smell. But what irked their confusion the most was the feline cats roaming around… On a sandy beach shore. It seemed oddly odd, suspicious, alien even. And based off the fact, most of them had ripped rags on them, almost like a police officers suit. Also almost all of them were majorly over-weight. But they didn’t seem to act like normal cats, they even stood on their two back paws like the character Puss In Boots! The cats slowly closed in on the group that lay confused on the very sandy beach shore. What’s that you say, beaches  are sandy? Hah! Never heard of that joke before.

Annnnnnyway, the survivors. Since exaggeration is commonly used in the story a bucketful lot, there was actually- only six survivors that made the harsh storm. Out of twenty. Very lucky anybody would say. Honestly, who could have survived cute adorable rainbow sharks and butter whale attacks- the size of football fields? But it only got worse from there for the six lone survivors. There was two males, three females, and a strange weird genderless one. The cats approached them, shackles in hand. Some even held tasers for some reasons. The teens didn’t want to know why. They harshly clamped them on to the wrists of the survivors without uttering-meowing?-a single word...noise. As for the survivors, what were they supposed to do? Kick at some overweight cats and shave their fur? What good could have been possibly caused in that?

Well, as the teen aged kiddies were being dragged against their will in chains by a hundred or more stank breath feline creatures, all of them meticulously thought, ‘What is wrong with this island?’   Then, they all noticed, that the cats were all dragging them to the oh-so-seeable building, and the also smellable. Things were just getting weirder and weirder, but it had yet to get even more mysterious.

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
**


	2. ACT ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama ensues. Amanda is awfully quiet for a teenager like herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've updated, but I really like this story so. :3

 

“What the heck?!” Yelled one of the survivors from a boat attack- now a prisoner took into custody. The others continued to approach the old and smelly building that they were literally being dragged into. The place almost looked like a theatre made in the 1700’s. Or possibly the 1800’s. Not that anybody cared of course. What was almost non-surprising though, was the appearance of more feline creatures. That were all fat. One of the prisoners reached out a delicate hand to pet the things, but the feline quickly retracted and hissed a hiss! What a jerk. Jeez. “Well then. I’ve made it official, these cats are-  JERKS! ” One of the prisoners, Amanda Dahlberg, exclaimed out. The feline that had a hold of her jerked the chains, send her flying face-first into the ground. Her face smashed into the smelly (everything here was smelly) asphalt, and her face collided harshly. “You evil monster!” She screamed angrily from the ground, her Zelda chain flying backwards on her black gangster jacket, over her butter shirt underneath. A small snicker came from the felines as they walked. Next to her was Rose Parks, lending a small elbow in assistance. Once Amanda got up, she stomped a black gucci boot in agitation, her brown locks swishing from side to side. A male, with brown hair, who was behind Rose, spoke up. “I don’t think we have a right to be angry at them, I mean, they didn’t really do anything to us…” He said calmly, although there was many errors in that sentence. The other boy, Victor, snorted right behind him. “Yeah. Right. Chaining us and dragging us against our will, and face-planting us into the ground? Very hostile and humane. Gentle beings indeed.” He commented sarcastically. 

A light brown haired girl, Danny, next to him snorted as well. “I’m sure they’re going to give us extra helpings of their raw tuna meals.” She turned her head to the gender-less one up front. “Don't get your hopes up Jay.” The gender-less being, Jay, who had a old but un-touched grocery with two black circles- used as eyes, brown bag on… he, she, whatever the heck, tilted his head, tilted.. “Ugh. Jerk. Fine then. Am I the only one with common sense, enough to realize, that we are being dragged against our will to what possibly could be a death building of… Deathiness?! Like, why aren’t we trying to save our as- butts here?!” Jay yelled. Jay was then face-first smashed into the door of the massive building it had just spoke of. “We’re here I guess.” Amanda deadpanned. “Looks a bit broken. And spooky.” the brown haired boy- named Jeremy said, of course stating the obvious. The group gives him an ‘are you serious now’ look, and even the cats look at him with disdain. The brunette is oblivious to it all though, of course. 

“Noooo, really?” Rose bit back. The other fifty or more some cats that weren’t watching the annoying kids bicker were attempting to open the door. And, like all original horror stories that had creepy abandoned mansions, the wide, massive what used to be a probably red colored door, creaked loudly open. As they opened, creepy, crawly, nasty things came out of the door, swarming the feet of the teens. Danny lifted up her right foot. “Ew.” Rose, and Amanda did that as well. But when a tiny baby spider slowly crawled up to Jeremy’s Nike white shoe, he screamed. He was not afraid of anything, except spiders. Dashie and Jay just rolled their eyes at their friends’ behavior. The felines tugged at the chains, forcing them to move forward, although Jeremy was still kicking his foot frantically to get the spider off, looking at his friends desperately for help. They ignored him blatantly. The felines led them through unlit hallways which created a maze-like passage through the building. The walls had a slight stereo-typical theme to it, red and golden glittery diamond shaped thingies. All embroidered, with shiny looking things and everything. “Woah… Holy  enchiladas! ” Amanda yells, Rose raised an eyebrow. “Enchiladas?” Amanda shrugged and kept walking. “Ask Jay,” she says, “not me.” Jay smiles daintily from the front under the bag. It began to grow colder and the air felt older than it was as they traveled farther and farther down the hallway.

A set of rooms came at the end of a hallway, barred off by doors with… bars? “Oh shoes no! I am not   going in a freaking confinement jail cell, just because I was stranded on a freaking beach because my freaking boat crashed!!!” Jay yelled up front, putting his yellow with winged shoes on his heels and dragged the cats backward, finally showing some restraint. The cats screeched at the sudden jerk and more cats in the surrounding helped with pulling on Jay’s shackles. “Let go of me!! I WANT MY LAWYER!” Jay had screamed, kicking one of the cats in the face, but tripping on one, falling on most of the five inch tall cats. Screeches came from the small animals as they were stepped on by the crushing weight of Jay’s feet. “Nuuu, not the kitties!” Rose squealed. But then, they were all pushed inside the cage all at once forcefully, and the cats quickly sealed the door shut with a large clang. They stood, stunned and pretty much oblivious to what just happened. “What the poop just happened…?” The bag headed genderless creature said, confused. “Great, now I’m hungry, they probably won’t feed us, and we’ll starve!” Danny gripped her hair and started to panic.. Amanda sighed and sat down. “Calm down, child. We’ll get out of here, don’t worry. I got this.” The bag headed creature turned his head at Amanda. “Seriously? I thought I was the child here. What do I look like? A old woman?” Jay said threateningly. Jeremy spoke up. “We can’t really tell because of the bag…” Jay quickly swished his head and looked at Jeremy. Probably glaring. “Okay okay, never mind.” He murmured. “This is not cool!” Rose says angrily. “Our boat just crashed on their island accidentally, and next thing you know we’re being put in cages like we’re the animals!!” She rants. “We probably look like aliens.” Danny laughs, trying to lighten up the mood like that didn’t happen. “What’s with these cats anyway?” Jay peers at one of the cats who had been staring at them the whole time, guarding the cage. It looked like it had a mustache on, like it was a police officer. “It’s like they’ve adapted the way humans interact and live in life.” He says, still staring at the cat who didn’t stare back. Only staring off into space...

“How would you know?” Jeremy asks innocently, “I thought you weren’t human?” Jay rolls his eyes under the grocery bag. “Okay guys… we gotta figure out how to get out of here, cause I do  not  wanna be stuck in here,” Victor starts and jabs a finger at Rose, “with her.” Rose shot back a glare of pure hatred. Rose had always wanted to kick him ever since she learned he would be on the boat with her, but he’s just a fat lard, and she knows Jay will protect him. Jay is the Shovel Knight in shining armor for everybody really. “Well then!” Amanda clasped her hands from the corner, who was strangely silent a couple minutes before. “Anyone got a game plan?” Everyone was un-usually silently, comically. “Of course.” Amanda mutters. Victor suddenly gave everyone a nervous look. “What?” Jay taunts. “You scared Victor?” Jay says in a mocking tone. He narrows his eyes at the bag headed thing he called a friend, but then looks at everyone else. “I kinda have to use the bathroom…” He looks away, meekly almost. Everyone groans. Jeremy pipes up. “Push it!” He sings. “Push it  real good!” Jay laughs from the corner, and everyone else groans  again, because literally that was the worst timing for a reference.  Victor just glares, and shoves a finger in Jeremy’s stomach to refrain him from off key singing. “Ow! What’d I do?” Jeremy asks, pouting. 

“Guys!” Everyone pays attention to Jay, who still stared at the cold faced cat in front of him. “I think this cat isn’t real.” He points to the face of the cat. “How? His eyes are open.” Rose says, not seeing Jay’s point. Jay smirks under his bag like he’s solved the case to  Ebola.  “Yes, that’s what this feline  wants  you to think.” He explains, “but the truth is,” He sticks out a hand from the bars, and tries reaching for the cat on the other side, who still sits still in a steel chair, with steel and unblinking gaze, which kinda creeped everybody out. “You’re going to get your hand chopped off biggums!” Danny says. When Jay finally grasped the cats’ worn out tie, he sneaked his other hand through the bars and gripped the cat as hard as could, keeping it in his arms. It was unresponsive, its eyes staring ahead into space. “What the crap did you do to it Jay!?” Rose yells, wondering why the cat hasn’t hissed at Jay and slashed his face yet. “It’s not real.” Jay states bluntly, squishing the feline figure. “Wait, what?” Jeremy walks over and stabs it with a finger in the stomach like he had been. It was unresponsive, indeed. “It’s just a plushie!” Jay laughs, “we’re stupid sometimes.” Everyone almost nods in agreement. It’s the one thing they can agree on. “And look at this!” Jeremy picks up a set of keys from the waistband of the cat. “We can escape!” He looks back at the lock of the door. Victor swiftly takes the keys from Jeremy and shoves the key in the lock brutally. Rose raises a brow in the corner when Victor tries to open the door in frustration. “It’s not opening!” He complains. “Maybe it’s because you used the wrong key? Hurka dur?” Rose taunts. Victor glares back. “Well, can’t blame me, ‘cause there’s like,  hundreds  of keys here!” He reasons.

“Dude, there’s only like, ten keys.” Jeremy frowns, counting the keys and pointing. “I know that!” Victor hisses and clutches it tightly, picking out another different key and shoving it into the lock. After attempting nearly all the keys, he chucks the ringing keys at Jeremy. “You try it.” He grunts, “I’m done.”   
  
But with one flick of the keys, the bars had creakily opened and Victor glared at Jeremy jealously. “We could have been out hours ago!” He yells. Jeremy merely shrugs and follows Victor when he barges out, followed by Rose who laughs at his jealously, Danny and Jay who whisper-shout out “Freedom!” and Amanda, who still was oddly silent. Danny realizes something and freezes. “Uh, guys, we have a major problem.” Danny says slowly. “What? Can’t find a bathroom for Victor?” Rose smirks at her offensive comment towards the blond, Victor. Victor mutters angry insults under his breath. “No,” Danny rolls her eyes, “anyone remember where we came from?” Everyone stares at everyone, and then they all stare back at her. “Nope!” Jeremy chirps the obvious. “Joy.” Jay rolls his eyes for the thousandth time today. “This is going to take us forever!” Rose says, “I mean, did you see how large this place was?” Everyone realizes this in disappointment. “Why don’t we split up?” Amanda suggest, finally piping up at the oddest time. “It makes sense, that way we can search for the exit faster.” Jay adds on. Rose looks concerned. “But what if we get catched by the cats again? They’ll lock us up,  again!” She says. Jay grins, hidden of course, and holds up a plushie. “I’ll tell em’ we have a hostage. Even if we traded this guy for the exit, they probably would lie and take us back in.” He explains. Everyone nods. “We can meet back here if anyone finds the exit!” Danny suggests. “Yeah!” Jay nods, “everyone come around here at…” He looks at the conveniently green watch on his wrist, “around  half past not happening."

Danny slaps him on the shoulder. “Not time for any more references, Jay.” She narrows her eyes. She looks at the others. “Come back here around when thirty minutes has passed.” Everyone nods. “Should we go in groups of two?” Jeremy asks. “I’d make more logical sense if one of us in danger, the other can save us.” He suggests. Jay smirks. “We should have Rose and Victor go together.” He laughs. Rose and Victor both glare. “I’d rather be stuck inside the cell!” Rose yells. “I’d rather be stuck with him.” Victor jabs a finger at Jeremy, who pouts. “Okay, so Rose goes with Amanda then.” Hearing her name, Amanda comes out from her creepy staring off into space mode, and says “What?” confusedly. Jay and Danny give each other a concerned look, but nobody else notices. “So, let's split up then!” Jay shrugs it off. “Danny and I will go this way,” he jabs a finger out back, where the hallway gets dimmer, “Victor and Jeremy, you can take the upper and lower floors of the place if you can find it,” they both nod, “and Rose and Amanda, you guys can find the main section of this place and see if there’s a door or any windows. It’s creepy because we’ve never seen a single window in sight.” Jay explains, shuddering at the end.

“This is like, a horror movie comically gone wrong.” Danny laughs. And with that, the Peeps team splits up, searching for the hope they desperately seek.

But they never understood why Amanda was acting so off… 

-E N D   O F    A C T    O N E-

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to say anything about this. XD
> 
> \- Jay G. Wild


End file.
